Scones
by HoeOfGrimdark
Summary: [Halloween Fic] England discovers a recipe that makes his scones taste pretty great. When America come over to collect a bakers dungeon but England asks him to help out for making the scones. America accepted but only to find out what the scones are make of... in the worst way possible. Inspired by the infamous MLP fic Cupcakes


**A/N: Have a Halloween fic:) I am going to upload two fics this year:) I KNOW IT'S A MONTH EARLY BUT HALLOWEEN.**

**Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers**

**Paring(s): I don't know but the ending might be considered FrUk- ish**

**Warning: Gory, hints of cannibalism and Human Resources **

**XXXX**

It had been a few months since that very shocking event happened. When it had happened, everyone was so shocked that they thought it was just a rumour and ignored it but their facial expressions dropped with shock that their might be something wrong with the world. What could be so shocking that people disbelieving it..

_England scones were actually good!_

England had came up with some sort of new recipe on a new kind of scone and they were simply delicious. They made all the countries want them and not just one but millions of them and England seemed rather proud of himself. Everyone thought about how and what suddenly made the scones different because everyone can remember how god awful they were at the start and that was what usually made people think about what made the scones different than before, all except America. America didn't think about who and what was in the food he ate as he could almost eat anything, scones however weren't something he would of touched with a pole but now with the new recipe, he would eat almost every scone that was put in front of him. England seemed somewhat glad that America was coming down to him to get some more scones. That seemed out of character to America but it was probably just nothing. It was probably just due to the fact that people seemed to be enjoying his scones.

It was the usual uneventful day for everyone, the weather was miserable as it usual is in England's home. In usual circumstances America would go back home where it was all warm and sunny and where everyone was happy whilst England's place was so damn depressing but those scones were to die for! America was in front of England's home, all wet from the horrible weather that surrounded England's home. He wiped his glasses from the raindrops that made his vision blurry and then knocked on the door. Within three to four minutes America was met by England wearing an apron, he looked as if he was just baking right now. England smiled, there was something about him being happy that America was here that the younger nation feel slightly uneasy.

"Oh America, just come in," England said in the usual gentleman like manor and held the door open for him. America nodded and then walked inside.

"Hey Dude," America exclaimed, "You done those scones yet?"

"No not yet," England said shaking his head, "Hey do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah sure," America said and England nodded. America did his usually and went into the sitting room and sat down on a sofa and just waited for him. The house stank absolutely horrible, it was making America gag at the smell. It smelt of rotten meat that had just been cooked, how disgusting. England came back through his a glass of cola for America and a cup of tea for himself. America gagged once more and England shot him a look.

"Dude your house smells absolutely disgusting," America said to him, England got offended and placed the cola in front of him and then sat down on the other sofa and gave him a stare.

"What a rude thing to say!" England exclaimed, "Didn't I raise you to be polite,"

"I can't help that your place smells like a butcher," America scoffed arrogantly and grabbed his cola and took a sip, "So when will the scones be ready for me to take home, your country is miserable today,"

"Theres a problem," England started, "I need your help for making them,"

America didn't want to be rude but.. "Baking? It's that for girls,"

England face palmed then looked at the America "What? No its for boys too, look you gonna help me or not?"

"Fine," America gave in and stood up, "So what do you want me to do first,"

"America, I want you to take a nap now,"

America got very confused by what the older nation said to him but he felt light headed before falling onto the sofa and falling asleep.

America woke up in pure pain, it was as if he had been drinking way too much last night and didn't bother going to England's for the scones. Yeah, that is probably what had happened. Crazy party last night that America can't even remember. He thought about getting up, he was starving! He moved his arm to help him get up but for some strange reason he couldn't get up. He was tied to a bunch of blanks that kept him levitated from the ground and standing up. He was unclothed except from his boxer shorts.

"Oh Good, Your awake," He heard an all to familiar voice say from the other end of the room. America lifted his head to see England standing across the room in a cooking apron.. a rather red apron.

"England, What the hells going on?" America said out of shear panic.

"Oh America, do you really have a bad memory," England said laughing, "We're going to make scones.

"Why am I tied down to make scones?" America said looking at England who displayed a very.. alarming smile. He started walking over to a table of medical equipment.

"Ah America, naive as always.. did you never wonder why my scones got so good?" America shook his head and England laughed, "There's a special ingredient..,"

The gravity of the situation hit America for the first time. Nervously, America laughed, "Ha dude... That's really funny.. You got me.. let me go and we can make scones,"

Although America was serious.. England was dead on serious, "America, I don't find any of this amusing,"

"England this isn't funny, let me down dude," America began to struggle faster on his restrains as England picked up a rather large amputation saw. America's eyes widened, "Dude I'm being serious,"

"So am I," England said placing the saw against America's skin, on his leg just above his knee "Now time to get to what I wanted to. I was going to numb you but.. I don't really want to,"

America's eyes widened as England pressed the saw into America's skin and started to saw his leg off. America screamed as he felt the saw cut and tare his arm apart. Muscle snapping and veins breaking off as the blood pooled down his leg and onto the ground. It was unbearable! America had never been in so much pain in his life. He was beginning to wonder if England had lost it! England laughed as the strong saw snapped through the stubborn bone and with a snap, the bone was off. America screamed as this torture went on.. England had really lost it and this was not a joke! And that was the first limb! As soon as the limb was off, England placed it somewhere it wouldn't get dirty.

"Next one, You're doing great America," England said with a tone that sounded FARRR too fake. Moving his other leg, and doing the same thing. He was only going to go for the legs since he would still need to keep America up somehow. Sawing into the limb, America began to black out very slowly. England in front of him who was smiling like a manic was becoming nothing more than a blur to him. England continued to saw off his limb, with a snap the bone was out of the way and he cut off the rest of the limb off. He looked up to see poor America blacked out. What a shame!

"Oh, poor boy.. I shouldn't of gone straight into it," England said before looking over at the limbs. America was kind of chubby so there would be enough meat on his legs for a few scones. A grin going from both sides of England's mouth as he picked up the limbs and went up stairs. Going to the fridge, He placed the limbs in the fridge to keep them nice for next time. Satisfied with his work, he went back down to the basement and waited for America to wake up. He bandaged up his stumps and waited.

America gasped feeling himself wake up in intense pain. He looked over at England who was just shinning his scalpel. He smiled when he saw that America was up.

"Oh good, Your up. I thought you had gone forever," England said picking up a bucket and a carrying his scalpel, "Never mind lad, my favourite and most vital part to scone making is up,"

America cried, "Please England, let me go, I want to go home,"

"Oh America you silly lad, we can't just stop now," England said sighing, "We're at the best bit, those limbs will only do a bakers dozen,"

America let out a sob as England came closer with the bucket. Not sure of England's intentions, he struggled more. England sighed and went in front of him, running the knife down his stomach. He went back to the front and pushed the scalpel in and dragged it down to the bottom of his stomach. Taking the two flabs he stretched them open to he could see America's ribs and vital organs, he liked his lips. Not really caring, England took each one of America's limbs and snapped them off one by one. America couldn't scream, he withered and sobbed as his limbs were put in the bucket.

"Oh I am so sorry America, England said looking at the American who was slowly dying, "I know you won't be here long enough to see your brain but I am very thankful you've been here to help me make scone,"

America watched as England began to look inside of him for organs. America was past the point of caring when he began to slip away slowly...

"Hey Angleterre, What are you reading?" France said looking over England's shoulder. England freaked out and covered his phone. This was the LAST time America was sending England a Halloween story.

"Nothing frog," England said putting his phone in his pocket, "Aren't you meant to be cooking us food? Is it done yet?"

"Just about," France said picking up the empty tea cup near England, "I just need to.. add something,"

"Well go add it then wanker," England said with a cold as ice attitude, "I'm bloody hungry here,"

"With that attitude Angleterre," France said with a smirk, "Fine,"

"Oh and France.. You got a bit of red on your shirt,"

France looked at his shirt to see a blob of red staining his white shirt, "Ah, Merci," France walks back into the kitchen living England sitting there. Does he dare go back and read America's cheep copypasta of Cupcakes? Well it passes the time and it's better than waiting for France's food.. just so France can mock England's cooking. England started to feel light headed... he dismissed it until he started to feel sleepy. England's was sure he got eight hours of sleep last night but he still felt tired. He ignored it until the feeling of sleeping was so strong.. he fell onto the sofa in a dream. Not long after France walked back through, noticing his work.. he grinned.

"Angleterre, don't you have any manners," France pouted before walking over to England and placing a small and delicate kiss on England's forehead, "It's going to be sad to see you go.. but every nation gets their turn once in a while, Oh well.. I'm sure you'll add nicely to my dish"

A/N: What the fuck did I just write? Oh well..


End file.
